


swertes strît

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, Injury, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-21 19:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Wenn der linke Arm verletzt ist, ist es sicher keine gute Idee, mit dem rechten Arm so lange weiter zu trainieren, bis man ihn vor lauter Muskelkater nicht mehr benutzen kann.Gâwân muss das auf die harte Tour lernen.Und Parzivâl muss lernen, dass bestimmte Verletzungen manchmal auch unerwartete Nachteile mit sich bringen.second chapter is the english translation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ganelon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/gifts).

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

Sie hatten einen netten, ruhigen Spaziergang durch den Wald unternommen, und alles war schön gewesen, bis Gâwân gestolpert war. Über eine Wurzel, wenn man seiner Version der Geschichte Glauben schenkte. Parzivâl dagegen war sicher, dass er viel mehr über sein eigenes Schwert gestolpert war. Der entscheidende Punkt aber war, dass Gâwân stolperte, hart auf dem Boden aufschlug und sich dabei das linke Handgelenk verstauchte, was ihn fluchend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden liegenbleiben ließ, und Parzivâl wusste nicht so recht, ob er lachen oder seinen Freund bemitleiden sollte.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst.“ Parzivâl konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Und als sein Freund frustriert aufstöhnte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich dachte immer, du könntest besser mit langen Dingen zwischen deinen Beinen umgehen…“

Gâwân sah ihn böse an. „Ich weiß ganz genau, wie sehr du dich gerade anstrengen musst, nicht zu lachen. Aber ich verspreche dir, dir wird das Lachen vergehen, wenn ich heute Abend nicht mehr in der Lage bin, mich mit anderen langen Dingen zwischen zwei bestimmten Beinen zu beschäftigen…“

„Was?“

Parzivâl sah beinahe schockiert aus, und obwohl Gâwân sich ziemlich sicher war, dass sein Freund das nur spielte und sich jetzt selbst ein Lachen verkneifen musste, gab er sich die größte Mühe, um ernst zu bleiben. „Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede… und fürs Lachen verdienst du das auch.“

Sein Freund verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte. „Du bist gemein.“

„Ich weiß.“ Gâwân kam wieder auf die Füße. Sein Handgelenk tat noch immer weh, aber der Schmerz war erträglich. Der kleine Unfall war unangenehm, aber kein Weltuntergang. „Aber normalerweise bist du doch derjenige, der im Bett grausam ist. Komm, lass uns zurückgehen.“

Und so verbrachten sie ihren Abend auf eine ruhigere Art und Weise, als Parzivâl sich das vielleicht gewünscht hatte, aber dennoch auf eine angenehme. Schließlich konnte Gâwân seine rechte Hand immer noch gebrauchen, und das war anscheinend genug, um seinen Partner auf mehr als eine Weise zu befriedigen.

Als sie nach ihrem Liebesspiel verschwitzt und müde nebeneinander lagen, zog Parzivâl seinen Freund in eine enge Umarmung und küsste ihn sanft. „Also, wenn du dein verstauchtes Handgelenk noch zwei Wochen lang so schön ausruhst, wird das schon wieder.“

„Meinst du?“ Gâwân seufzte. „Und was soll ich in diesen zwei Wochen machen? Im Bett liegen und nichts tun?“

„Warum nicht? Das tut dir vielleicht auch mal ganz gut.“

„Hmm…“

* * *

Aber Gâwân wusste genau, dass er niemals so lange im Bett bleiben können würde. Und als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte und das Wetter schön war, beschloss er, dass das ein großartiger Tag für ein wenig Schwertkampf war. Seine linke, normalerweise seine Schwerthand, war noch immer verletzt, also beschloss er, sich heute auf einhändige Techniken zu konzentrieren, die er auch mit rechts einmal üben musste. Und da ihm sonst nicht wirklich viel einfiel, was man mit einer Hand machen konnte, wurde es sehr viel Schwertkampf.

Am Abend hasste er sich selbst ein wenig dafür, da er die schmerzenden Muskeln in seinem rechten Arm kaum bewegen konnte. Was ihn ein wenig in Verlegenheit brachte, da er heute Nacht gerne ein wenig mehr Spaß mit seinem Freund gehabt hätte als gestern. Aber weil auch sein linkes Handgelenk noch weh tat, fühlte er sich nicht in der Lage mehr zu tun als mit Parzivâl zu kuscheln.

Nur war Parzivâl damit offenbar nicht einverstanden. Er zog Gâwân an sich, strich ihm durch die Haare, die Schultern hinunter, über die Brust, schließlich glitten seine Finger an seinen Hüftknochen entlang. Gâwân seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich schlafen…“ Eigentlich hatte er nur keine Lust darauf, sich das „Ich hab’s dir ja gesagt“ anzuhören, das mit Sicherheit folgen würde, wenn er ihm von seinem schmerzenden rechten Arm erzählte.

Parzivâl lachte leise. „Wieso das? So spät ist es doch noch gar nicht…“

„Mach’s dir halt selber“, murrte Gâwân und wollte sich, trotz der zärtlichen Behandlung, auf die Seite drehen.

Aber Parzivâl hielt ihn fest. „Was soll ich mir selber machen?“, fragte er betont unschuldig.

„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich spreche.“ Gâwân merkte, dass er rot wurde. Er würde ja wirklich gerne, aber seine Arme taten weh und er war einfach nicht in der Lage.

„Hmmm…“ Als sein Freund ihm antwortete, war Gâwân sich so sicher, dass er dieses freche Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Sag bloß, dass du dir den rechten Arm jetzt auch noch verstaucht hast.“

„So ähnlich.“ Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste Gâwân wirklich nicht, welchen Arm er weniger bewegen konnte. Sein linkes Handgelenk pochte leicht vor sich hin, der Schmerz war konstant, aber erträglich. Die Muskeln in seinem rechten Arm machten nur Probleme, wenn er versuchte, sie zu bewegen, aber dann fühlte es sich an, als hätte er geschmolzenes Blei unter der Haut. Solchen Muskelkater hatte er seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt…

Er wollte sich mit den Händen durchs Haar fahren und stöhnte unwillkürlich auf, als er versuchte, den rechten Arm zu heben. Hinter ihm, das spürte er, schüttelte Parzivâl den Kopf.

„Du bist heute also für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen?“

„Nein.“ Entschieden wand Gâwân sich jetzt aus Parzivâls Umarmung und wollte sich endgültig auf die Seite drehen.

Sein Freund seufzte. „Schade. Aber ich habe dir gesagt, dass du im Bett bleiben solltest, oder?“

War es leises Bedauern, dass da in seiner Stimme mitschwang? Gâwân war sich nicht sicher, und bei Parzivâl konnte man nie wissen. Es war ebenso gut möglich, dass er ihn jetzt in Ruhe ließ und versuchte, zu schlafen, wie dass er sich eine besonders sadistische Methode ausdachte, um ihn doch noch irgendwie rumzukriegen.

Tatsächlich kletterte Parzivâl über ihn hinweg, setzte sich umstandslos auf seine Hüfte und legte seine Hände auf Gâwâns Schultern. Das würde kein Schlafengehen werden. Er begann, ihn zu küssen und lächelte, als er spürte, wie Gâwân sich widerstandslos seinen Lippen hingab und den Kuss erwiderte.

Schließlich unterbrach Parzivâl den Kuss und grinste ihn an. „Weißt du, das muss dir nicht peinlich sein. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du heute den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht hast, nur mit der rechten Hand zu trainieren. Kein Wunder, dass du ihn jetzt nicht mehr bewegen kannst. Und ich liebe es, zu sehen, wie geschickt du mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst.“ Er unterbrach sich, um Gâwân einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen zu geben. „Aber Schatz, das ist doch keine Ausrede, um heute Abend nicht noch ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Du hast dir ja schließlich nicht den Kiefer gebrochen, oder?“

Gâwân verdrehte die Augen, aber er musste lachen. „Na gut, du hast gewonnen. Solange ich hier liegen bleiben kann und mich nicht bewegen muss, kannst du mit mir machen, was du willst.“

„Das ist großartig.“ Parzivâl küsste ihn wieder, bevor eine seiner Hände Gâwâns Schultern verließ und sich weiter nach unten bewegte, sich um seinen Penis schloss und begann, ihn sanft zu streicheln. Er spürte Gâwâns Hüfte sich ihm entgegen bewegen und sah, dass sein Freund versuchte, die Arme zu heben und ihn im Gegenzug zu berühren. Er grinste. „Mach dir nichts draus. Ich hab mir dafür schon eine Lösung überlegt.“

Als Gâwâns Penis ihm steif und aufrecht entgegenragte, kniete Parzivâl sich über ihn und zog seine Hose aus, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich über Gâwâns Gesicht platzierte.

„Oh.“ Gâwân klang ein wenig überrascht, als er sah, was sein Freund vorhatte, aber dennoch nicht abgeneigt. „Ich glaube, mir gefällt deine Lösung.“

„Das ist gut.“ Parzivâl lächelte und lehnte sich vor, um Gâwân einen letzten Kuss auf die Hüfte zu geben, bevor er seine bereits vom Lusttropfen feuchte Erektion in den Mund nahm. Gâwân seufze zufrieden, er genoss die sanfte Berührung von Parzivâls Lippen und die geübten Bewegungen seiner Zunge, die seine empfindliche Spitze umspielte, das Lecken und Saugen. Bis Parzivâl plötzlich den Kopf zurückzog und ihn zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen hindurch ansah. „Weißt du, eigentlich sollst du dasselbe machen. Sonst ist es ja witzlos.“

„Natürlich.“ Gâwân hob den Kopf und seine Lippen streiften die Spitze von Parzivâls Erektion. „Könntest du ein bisschen weiter runter… ja, das ist besser.“ Er konnte nicht viel mehr als den Kopf bewegen, aber Parzivâl hatte ganz recht mit seiner Ansicht, dass er gerade auch nicht mehr tun musste. Und während Parzivâl ihn fast um den Verstand brachte (ehrlich, wann war sein Freund eigentlich derartig gut darin geworden?), gab Gâwân sich die größte Mühe, dasselbe für ihn zu tun.

Er wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Parzivâl einfach von Anfang an erregter gewesen war, oder ob sein Freund einfach besser darin war, ihn kurz vor dem Höhepunkt hinzuhalten, aber Parzivâl kam zuerst und ergoss sich stöhnend in Gâwâns Mund. Irgendwie schaffte er es aber, dabei seine Hüfte unter Kontrolle zu halten und Gâwâns fast schmerzhaft harte Erektion im Mund zu behalten. Sein schwerer, heißer Atem streifte Gâwâns Haut, ließ sie kribbeln, und er schloss die Augen. Es brauchte nicht mehr als einige Zungenspielereien, um ihn über die Klippe fallen zu lassen.

Langsam erhob Parzivâl sich, ließ Gâwâns Penis los und zog seinen eigenen aus dem Mund seines Partners. Er atmete tief durch, dann griff er nach seiner Unterwäsche, zog sie wieder an und kuschelte sich wieder neben Gâwân ins Bett.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass das keine Ausrede ist.“, murmelte er gegen den Nacken seines Freundes, nachdem er ihn wieder in eine feste und gleichzeitig vorsichtige Umarmung gezogen hatte.

„Scheint so, als hättest du Recht gehabt.“

Parzivâl schmiegte seine Lippen an Gâwâns Haut. „Eigentlich finde ich, dass du dir öfter die Arme brechen könntest. Ich mag es auf diese Art und Weise.“

Gâwân schüttelte den Kopf. “Gebrochen sind sie ja zum Glück nicht. Aber du weißt, dass wir das auch machen können, wenn ich nicht außer Stande bin, meine beiden Hände zu benutzen?”

Parzivâl nickte schläfrig. “Ja, aber so ist es lustiger.”

“Wie bitte?” Gâwân wollte sich zu Parzivâl umdrehen, aber ein scharfer Schmerz in seinem rechten Arm hielt ihn davon ab, und er ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen wieder zurück in Parzivâls Umarmung sinken. “Alles klar, wie du möchtest.” Er kannte seinen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, dass der manchmal solche Spielchen mochte, und heute hatte er ihm nicht mal die Hände fesseln müssen, da er ohnehin nicht in der Lage gewesen war, sie zu benutzen. Gâwân auf der anderen Seite hatte auch kein Problem damit, mitzuspielen. Schließlich ging es Parzivâl ja nicht darum, ihn zu verletzen, und er konnte ihm jederzeit sagen, dass er aufhören sollte, wenn er mit etwas nicht einverstanden war.

Parzivâls Finger spielten mit seinen dunklen Locken und tasteten sich langsam weiter nach unten seinen Körper entlang, bis sie Gâwâns Hand fanden und sie festhielten. “Lieb’ dich, Gâwân”, flüsterte er.

“Ich dich auch, Parzivâl.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your left arm is already hurt, it certainly isn't a good idea to exercise the right one until you are also unable to use it.  
Gâwân has to learn this the hard way.  
Parzivâl has to learn that certain injuries bring some unexpected disadvantages with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is horrible. I was too tired to think of a better plot, and I had to do something and write down this idea in my head while my arms were dying [yeah, too much swordfighting I guess xD].  
And on top of that, my English has also been better...

Their walk through the forest had been nice and quiet, until Gâwân tripped over a root (at least he insisted on the root version, Parzivâl was sure that he had tripped over his own sword), and fell. When he hit the ground, he twisted his left wrist, what left him cursing and in pain, and Parzivâl didn’t really know whether to laugh at him or rather feel sorry for his boyfriend.

“Watch where you’re walking.” Parzivâl could not supress a grin. And when his friend groaned in frustration, he added: “I always thought you could handle long things between your legs a little better…”

Gâwân glared at him. “I know exactly how hard you are trying not to laugh right now. But I promise you that you will stop laughing when I won’t be able to deal with certain other long things between your legs tonight.”

“What?”

Parzivâl looked almost shocked, and even though Gâwân was pretty sure that his boyfriend was only acting, and now had to fight back a laugh himself, he tried his best to look serious. “You know exactly what I’m talking about… and you deserve it for that laugh anyways.”

His boyfriend crossed his arms before his chest and pouted. “You are cruel.”

“I know.” Gâwân struggled back onto his feet. His wrist still hurt, but the pain was bearable. And after all, he could still use his right hand. This small accident was unfortunate, but it was not the end of the world. “But you are usually the one to be cruel in bed, so I guess it’s just fair that it is my turn for once. Come on, let’s go back.”

And so they spent their evening in a much quieter way than Parzivâl might have liked, but pleasant nonetheless. After all, Gâwân still could use his right hand, and apparently that was enough to satisfy his partner in more than one way.

When they laid together after their lovemaking, sweaty and tired, Parzivâl pulled his boyfriend into a close embrace. “So, if you give that sprained wrist of yours two weeks of rest, it should be fine.”

“You think so?” Gâwân sighed. “And what am I supposed to do in these two weeks? Lying in bed doing nothing?”

“Why not? Won’t harm you, right?”

“No…”

* * *

But Gâwân knew exactly that he would never be able to remain in bed for this long. So when he awoke the next morning and the weather was fine, he decided that it would be a good opportunity to do some sword practise. His left hand, normally his sword hand, was still useless, so he decided to go for one-handed techniques today that he could do with his right. And because he could not think of something else to do with only one hand he did a lot of training.

In the evening, he hated himself a little for this, because he could hardly move the acing muscles in his right arm. What left him a bit embarrassed, because he would have liked to have a little more fun with Parzivâl tonight than he had last evening. But with his left wrist still hurting, he was not able to do more than a little bit of cuddling.

Only Parzivâl did not really agree on that. He pulled Gâwân closer to himself and began to stroke his hair, his shoulders, his chest… eventually his fingers ghosted over Gâwân’s hip bones. Gâwân sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

“Actually, I really wanted to sleep.” Actually, he was just not up to the “I told you so” that would certainly follow when he told him about his acing right arm.

Parzivâl gave him a quiet laugh. “Why this? It isn’t that late yet…”

“Oh, just do it yourself”, Gâwân grumbled and tried to turn onto his side, despite the tender touches on his skin.

But Parzivâl held onto him. “Do what myself?” he tried to play the innocent.

“You know very well what I’m talking about.” Gâwân could feel himself blush. He would very much like to touch Parzivâl, but his arms hurt and he really was in no condition for this.

“Hmmm…” When his boyfriend finally answered to him Gâwân was so sure that he had this cheeky grin on his face. “Please don’t tell me that you twisted your right wrist, too.”

“Kind of.” To be honest, Gâwân wasn’t really sure which of his arms was less able to move. His left wrist was aching constantly, but the pain was not too bad, whereas the muscles of his right arm only hurt when he tried to move them, but then it felt like molten lead was poured under his skin. He had not felt this bad in years…

He tried to run his hands through his hair and involuntarily groaned when trying to lift his right arm. Behind his back he could feel Parzivâl shaking his head.

“So, you are not able to do anything tonight?”

“Do I look like it?” Determinedly, he pulled out of Parzivâl’s hug and now eventually wanted to go to sleep.

His boyfriend sighed at this. “Pity. But I told you to stay in bed, didn’t I?”

Was it regret he could hear in Parzivâl’s undertone? Gâwân wasn’t entirely sure, and considering it was Parzivâl you could never know. That he now left him and tried to find some sleep himself was just as likely as Parzivâl planning something mischievous to try and persuade him in the end.

And really, his boyfriend climbed over him and sat down on his hips. This didn’t feel like going to sleep. He hugged Gâwân before he began kissing him and couldn’t hold back a smile when he felt his partner willingly surrendering to his lips and returning the kiss.

Eventually, Parzivâl pulled away and grinned at him. “You know, you don’t have to be ashamed. I know you did sword practice only with your right arm the whole day, so no wonder you can’t move it now. And I love the way you handle your sword with so much skill.” He paused to press a short kiss onto Gâwân’s lips. “But darling, this is no excuse for not having some fun tonight. After all, you didn’t break your jaw, did you?”

Gâwân rolled his eyes, but he had to laugh. “All right, all right, you have persuaded me. As long as I won’t have to do much more than just lying here, you can do to me whatever you want.”

“That’s great.” Parzivâl gave him another kiss, before one of his hands left Gâwân’s shoulders and moved further down, gripping his cock and carefully stroking it. He felt Gâwân’s hips move upwards, and he saw that his boyfriend tried to rise his arm in an attempt to touch Parzivâl himself. He grinned. “Don’t worry, I have already thought of a solution for this.”

When Gâwân’s cock was standing high and erect, Parzivâl rose to his knees and pulled off his trousers, before turning around and kneeling above Gâwân’s head.

“Oh.” Gâwân sounded a little bit surprised when he saw what his boyfriend had in mind, but no less approving. “I guess I like that.“

“That’s good.“ Parzivâl smiled and leaned down to give his boyfriend one last kiss on his hip bones before he took his already weeping erection into his mouth. Gâwân sighed contently, he enjoyed the soft touch of Parzivâl’s lips and the skilled movements of his tongue, swirling around the sensitive head, licking and sucking. But suddenly, Parzivâl lifted his head and looked at him through his spread legs. “You know, you’re supposed to do this to me as well. Otherwise it’s not fun.”

“Right.” Gâwân lifted his head and his lips brushed over the head of Parzivâl’s erection. “Could you maybe... a little further down... yeah that’s better.” He couldn’t move much more than his head, but Parzivâl had been right when suggesting this position because there wasn’t much more he had to move if he wanted to satisfy his boyfriend. And while Parzivâl gave his best to suck him senseless (honestly, when did he become so good at giving blowjobs?), Gâwân tried hard to keep up with him.

He didn’t know whether it was because Parzivâl had been the more aroused one of them from the beginning or if his boyfriend was just extraordinarily good at bringing him close to climax without releasing his tension, but Parzivâl came first, spilling in Gâwân’s mouth, and he did not hesitate to swallow the warm and salty liquid. Somehow he even managed to keep his hips still and Gâwâns erection, which was almost painfully hard by now, inside his mouth. His heavy, hot breath ghosted over Gâwân’s sweaty skin, made it tingle and he closed his eyes. It took no more than some skilled moves with Parzivâl’s tongue to send him over the edge.

Slowly, Parzivâl pulled back from him, released his cock and pulled his own out of Gâwân’s mouth. He took a deep breath before he grabbed his undergarments, pulled them back on and slid back into bed next to Gâwân.

“Told you, no excuse”, he mumbled into his boyfriend’s neck after pulling him into a tight but careful hug again.

“Mh... seems you were right.”

Parzivâl pressed his lips against Gâwân’s skin. “Actually, I think you should hurt your arms more often. I really liked it that way.”

Gâwân shook his head. “But you know that we can do this without me not being able to use both of my hands, right?”

Parzivâl nodded sleepily. “Yeah, but it’s more fun that way.”

“Excuse me?” Gâwân wanted to turn around and face his boyfriend, but a sharp pain in his right arm stopped him, and with a groan he settled back into Parzivâl’s embrace. “Fine, have it your way.” He knew that sometimes, Parzivâl liked that kind of games, and today he had not even needed to bind Gâwân’s hands as he wasn’t able to use them anyway. Gâwân on the other side had no problem in playing along. After all, his boyfriend never tried to hurt him, and he could tell him to stop as soon as he didn’t agree on something.

Parzivâl’s fingers played with the dark locks of his hair and slowly found their way down his body until they reached Gâwân’s hand and held it tight. “Love you, Gâwân”, he whispered.

“Love you too, Parzivâl.”

**Author's Note:**

> tja, Inspiration aus dem Training [mir haben einfach nur die Arme weh getan, sonst ist nichts passiert xD]  
sry this is really bad
> 
> Also, I guess this is one of the most fucked up fics I ever wrote. I started writing it in English, then I decided to translate the already existing part into German and continued in German for the next few hundreds of words, then translated this part into English again and contiuned writing in English, and so on...


End file.
